


Little Masochistic Bitch

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Porn, Because Hannah's a Masochistic Bitch, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Complete, Dom Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I hate Hannah Abbott, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lesbian Hannah Abbott, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Nipple Play, Not really though, Oral Sex, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Rough Oral Sex, Sadistic Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Hannah Abbott, Unhappy Ending, Werewolves, clit smacking, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Bellatrix has had a great little toy on the side to play with during the months they spent searching for the Chosen One. Toys are just that though. Toys, and broken toys only have one fate.
Relationships: Bellatrix Lestrange/Hannah Abbott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Midnight Moonrise Fest 2021





	Little Masochistic Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/gifts).



> READ THE TAGS. Seriously. This fic is NOT nice, and it is NOT happy. If that's what your looking for in PWP back out. I marked underage only because of AO3 definition of the tag since age of consent is different in the UK. Hannah would be getting ready to turn 18. She was a willing and wanting participant in this so it is not rape. I did tag dubious consent though just in case someone wants to get huffy. 
> 
> Used this as an excuse to express some pent up Hannah hate that me and some others have grown over the last year. Who better to put control over her than one sadistic death eater like Bellatrix? Totally a random pairing as we discussed our hate for her LOL
> 
> My word needed in this piece for the fest was evanesco!

Bellatrix didn’t keep herself from moaning out loudly as she ground her drenched sex down onto the witch's face. Long blond hair twisted tight, no doubt painfully, in her hand to pull her head just the way she wanted. There were only two positive things she had to say about the young girl. Despite being a Hufflepuff she had a respectable sense of self preservation, and that quiet little mouth of hers held a very talented tongue inside. 

“Right there girl, right there. Don’t you dare you stop!” Bellatrix ordered a little breathlessly, rolling her hips harder and faster. 

She couldn’t see the witch’s face, but she knew by how her tongue had faltered in her folds that her eyebrows were pinched with pleasure. No doubt fighting the desperate urge to touch herself as well, but knowing better than to disobey orders. Over the five months of this little arrangement she knew all the tells and tricks to completely unraveling Hannah Abbott both mentally and physically. 

Panting slightly Bellatrix tugged harder on the witch’s hair earning her a groan from below as she tried to latch onto her clit and suck despite her erratic movements. She could ride her face for days and guarantee neither of them would tire of it. A growl emitted from her own throat at the idea of keeping the little witch under her. Constantly under her control for days instead of the mere hours she spent with her. Sometimes she visited Hogwarts as much as twice a week for this sheer purpose alone. 

“Drink me you little witch!” Bellatrix shouted loudly as she started to feel the tingle of fire lighting through her skin. Her hips stuttered as her clit throbbed against Hannah’s flat tongue, and arousal began pouring out of her pussy with the wave of her orgasm. 

Bellatrix didn’t mewl, and she didn’t cry out in ecstasy. She wasn’t some weak creature that let an orgasm override her senses as much as she enjoyed it. No. Instead she growled, groaned, and panted while putting all that desire into pulling the witch’s hair. It was the same kind of high she got from a good killing curse, or torture session. 

The only things that were different about this situation was her sex was the showstopper instead of her wand, and the bloody little Hufflepuff loved ever minute of it. Hannah loved giving her whatever she wanted, and all out submitting to her. It had been far too easy to give into the temptation. 

That day in the Great Hall Hannah had shivered and squirmed as she had dragged her wand down her throat and through her breasts. Her own curiosity peaked at the reaction from her. All it took was Bellatrix tipping her chin with her wand and studying her face to watch the way Hannah’s eyes flickered down to her lips and eyes fluttered closed to come to a conclusion. Admittedly a surprising one.

Not entirely sure why, perhaps the unsatisfied lust of so many things, Bellatrix had found herself leading her from the hall into a nearby classroom by the collar of her robes. She had expected fear from the seventh year when she threw her into the room literally, but all she had been met with were parted lips and pupils blown with arousal. The witch’s chest rose and fell rapidly as she just stood there waiting. 

Deciding to play along with the interesting change of entertainment Bellatrix taunted and teased the Hufflepuff. Tempting her finally into doing whatever she liked, curious to see what exactly she would try to do. Run? Curse her? Try and hit? Beg? 

No. It actually turned out to be a spontaneous kiss that Bellatrix angrily took control of the second their lips touched, and ended with the witch on her knees licking at her folds desperately. Face buried in her snatch. Even when denied her own pleasure the witch hardly seemed to care, much to pleased with herself for having either got her off or got a taste of her. 

Regardless, after that Bellatrix had been far too curious and amused to turn down indulging with the Hufflepuff again. Especially when the threats to her when they were done each time only seemed to excite the young girl more. Hannah quickly became her favorite little play thing that she allowed herself to enjoy regularly, and the seventh year had been honored to have developed a what she thought was special ranking in her life. Little did she know she was only marginally right. 

As Bellatrix’s body began to relax and her orgasm waned, a small sated smile grew on her face. Just for the fun of it she spread her legs further apart, and ground down on the witch’s mouth again. Slow and purposely coating her face entirely in arousal. Making sure her mouth was completely full of her juices. The entire time the young girl continued to moan lowly, and lap at her lazily.

Lifting up her skirt Bellatrix smirked down seeing Hannah’s eyes closed, still blissed out from enjoying her snack. Happy and oblivious to the light she was allowed again. The little minx had grown far too fond and comfortable with their activities together all these months. Enjoying the submission and pain on a level that always tempted her back on top of her time and time again.

Suddenly Hannah tongued at her sensitive clit once more, and Bellatrix wiggled her arse on her face causing the witch’s eyes to open. The older witch scooted down her chest, making sure to drag her wetness along the Hufflepuff’s clothing. A fun little scent marking habit of ownership she had taken to, hoping all her little friends could smell what she liked to do with a big bad death eater. 

“Dirty little minx,” Bellatrix grinned down at her as she settled onto the witch’s stomach. “Did you enjoy your mistress’s sweet flavor?” 

“Yes mistress,” Hannah breathed, arousal glistening all over her face and Bellatrix’s grin widened at the sight. 

“You are always the eager little slag for me,” she stated factually. “Just can’t get the taste of me out of your mouth now can you? In classes every day? At breakfast? In bed by all your little friends? You think of me on your tongue don’t you?” 

“Yes mistress,” the Hufflepuff answered with quick enthusiasm.

“Do you want more?” Bellatrix asked temptingly. 

“Yes. Yes please,” she answered without missing a beat, and Bellatrix chuckled darkly. 

“Hmmm,” Bellatrix hummed. “Is that the little hungry wolf inside you talking this time?” 

Normally she would ride the witch’s face until she was completely swollen and over sensitive. Coming more times than she could count, and the young girl was practically crying as she begged for her own pleasure. Only about half the time she actually got what was requested. Twice she even had eaten the girl out herself. 

Hannah’s eyes widened in obvious panic at the question, and Bellatrix raised an amused eyebrow waiting. The witch’s mouth opened and closed trying to find something to say, not that either of them knew what it would be. Probably something to assure her nothing had changed despite it being a complete lie. 

“What?” Bellatrix continued. “You think I wasn’t informed about my precious little toy the second it happened?” 

“I...it…they just...” the girl began to stammer.

“Shh shhh shhh….” Bellatrix hushed, her placing a finger to the girl’s lips. “Why did you think I came today instead of our normal days? I wanted to feed my little bitch one last time before the change. Why do you think I brought you to this room instead of the dungeon?” 

Visibly she saw the witch relax in relief, apparently thinking she was being comforted, and she also felt the witch’s muscles release from the tension beneath her. Hannah hardly cared where she took her, or even what she did to her. The seventh year let herself be manhandled down onto the cold hard stone floor like it was all she could ever want as long as she was happy. 

“Should I give my little bitch a treat before she goes?” Bellatrix asked almost in a purr, picking up her wand to drag it down the witch’s chest, stopping to flick back and forth at her breasts with it. The action made the girl whimper. “Mmm yes my little toy would love one last treat from her mistress wouldn’t she?” 

Hannah nodded happily, and when she didn’t vocally respond Bellatrix’s nostrils flared. She reached out, snatching the witch’s hair and yanked it hard tilting her head. The action caused her to arch up in pleasure. Even when she jabbed her wand into the side of the Hufflepuff’s throat her hips lifted slightly in excitement. 

“Yes Mistress! Please!” the witch sobbed, and Bellatrix smirked as the girl’s fingers tried to find purchase on the stone. Hannah knew better than to touch her without permission. 

“Evanesco,” Bellatrix said, flicking her wand at Hannah’s torso making her clothes disappear. Normally she just shoved them around, because she wasn’t about to send her toy walking back to her dorms naked for everyone else to see. However she wouldn’t be needing them anymore now. 

Without warning Bellatrix let go of both Hannah’s hair and her own wand, letting them both fall back to the floor without care, in favor of grabbing the girl's large breasts. She squeezed them hard together before taking both her nipples between her fingers causing the Hufflepuff to cry out loudly in pleasure. Rolling them between her middle fingers and thumbs without any care to the pain level they stiffened instantly, and with excited laughter to her cries she couldn’t help tugging them upwards forcing Hannah’s back arched. Bouncing on her ribs she pulled even harder as she shook them causing them to jiggle. 

The Hufflepuff raised her hips as she continued to tug on them and, displeased with her eagerness, Bellatrix let go of one in favor of reaching back to slap the girl’s naked and exposed hood. No doubt her swollen clit being caught in the impact by the way her hips still thrust upwards with want. 

“Naughty! Naughty little witch!” Bellatrix laughed evilly. 

Moving back just a hair more to make sure she smacked Hannah’s clit directly. It caused her to moan shamelessly and wither beneath her. Clearly happy with her ministrations, but desperate for constant friction against the intense nerve endings. 

Letting her other breast drop also Bellatrix squeezed it hard just as she slapped the girl’s lower nub again. Then again until the sound of wet flesh was echoing off the walls along with the Hufflepuff’s cries. She stuck out her tongue smiling sadistically as Hannah shook under her heavy hand. 

Pinching a stiff bud between her nails just as she smacked her clit one last time before being gracious, letting her fingers dip down just a little into the young witch’s dripping folds. Rubbing back and forth uncontrolled with no exact pattern just wanting to hear her come undone with constant shouts of pleasure as she worked her over the edge. The result of which when she orgasmed was a full body spasm that had Hannah screaming when she applied more and more pressure to her nipple. 

“Mmmm,” Bellatrix hummed smiling down in satisfaction as tears leaked out of the corners of Hanna’s eyes. Removing her hand she drug a wet finger down the witch’s forehead to her nose. She had to admit the young girl would be missed to a degree. “I’m actually going to stay with you longer today girl,” Bellatrix said sweetly. 

“Thank...thank you mistress,” Hannah sniffled with her eyes closing happily. “It...it would mean a lot.” 

“Oh?” Bellatrix faked stupidity. 

“It’s my...being my first transformation. I...I’m scared,” the witch trailed off into a whisper.

“Awww my poor girl,” Bellatrix cooed, puffing out her bottom lip before tapping on Hannah’s lips playfully. “Sit at the table. It won’t be much longer. Then I will take care of you.”

Hannah actually smiled at her words, and Bellatrix only bit back her own smile marginally. The stupid little girl having actually developed feelings for her had been amusing to watch all this time. Naive and trusting in a way only a Hufflepuff could be. 

As soon as she had been informed by Alecto that the girl had been bitten on the grounds there hadn’t been an ounce of hesitation on what was going to happen. It was actually even sweeter in her mind that she was the one with the honors of taking care of the matter. Werewolves were werewolves no matter the claims. Some were as good as any other witch or wizard, and some were useful like Fenrir. To her though, either way they were filthy beasts unfit to be a part of the new world the Dark Lord was building. 

As Hannah took her place bent over the table nervously Bellatrix resigned herself to another hour or so of being stuck in Hogwarts. She passed the time by talking to Alecto who came by to be sure the werewolf would be taken care of as the moon continued to rise, and by suffering through just being in the room with the girl still. Every sweet word she had to say left her feeling more and more disturbed in her own skin. Lying wasn’t a problem at all. It was the endless amount of genuine comfort she had to try and exude. The ordeal was exhausting and making her itch to the point she half considered taking care of her before it even happened. She had to remind herself numerous times it would be funner once she transformed. 

Finally after long last, and having situated herself in a chair against the door, the moonlight streamed through the open window. Bellatrix waited patiently as it hit Hannah’s pale skin which glowed as she stiffened under it. She didn’t need to be close to know the witch’s eyes were changing and it had begun. 

Only twenty seconds later the young witch’s body began to snap and bend in various places. Pain and power that sent her screaming down to her knees as she changed. Bones broke loud enough beneath her skin they could be heard as they grew lifting her back up onto her legs. Then her soft light skin started fading away along with her long blond hair as course grey fur began to grow. 

This was true torture that even a masochist couldn’t handle. The screams of pain unlike the ones when pleasuring her and much more familiar to those produced every time she used a curcio. The screams of pain as her body changed against her will until it morphed into a howl. A sound that made Bellatrix’s hair stand on end and a course of adrenaline to shoot through her ready for the end of the show. 

Long arms bent up close to her chest, and little whimpers emitting from her as the werewolf took over control. 

Seeming confused as it took control, the werewolf just stood there whimpering in pain, long arms bent up close to it’s chest. It was apparently oblivious to her presence. Being it’s first transformation perhaps the thing was even stupider than the typical mutt. Impatient from having spent far too much of her valuable time babysitting while having to coo sickly sweet words Bellatrix stood to her feet with a scuff of her heels against the flooring.

“You! Stupid little masochistic bitch!” Bellatrix spat loudly in disgust at the hunched creature to get it’s attention. 

It worked, and the werewolf’s head snapped up to attention to the sound. For a second it just tilted it’s head though, looking at her with curiosity before finally baring its teeth. Bellatrix giggled manically as the beast growled, and started to launch itself across the room at her. 

“Avada kedavra!” she shouted without wavering for a second, and the tingle of fire shot through her blood while the wonderful power of the killing curse left the tip of her wand. 

The green light hit the beast right before it reached her, and everything stilled. What was once Hannah Abbott fell down onto the cold stone floor before her with a loud but dull thud. Lingering momentarily Bellatrix eyed the werewolf with disgust. Rolling her eyes she sighed, but only with slight disappointment. She wasn’t sure she would be able to find another such usable and eager toy to play with. 


End file.
